1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to information retrieval and, more particularly, to the presentation of category suggestions relating to a search.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer networks, and in particular, the Internet, have made large bodies of information widely and easily available. Internet search engines, for instance, index many millions of web documents that are linked to the Internet. A user connected to the Internet can enter a simple search query to quickly locate web documents relevant to the search query.
Web directories also exist to help users find information in which they are interested. The directories separate web documents into different hierarchical categories based on content. The directories often differ in the categories they create and the names assigned to the categories. The directories also often differ in the web documents that are included in their particular categories.
Finding information in a web directory can be difficult. A user may need to traverse several layers of categories—sometimes faced with the decision of selecting between two equally appealing categories.